


Stuck In a Book

by FreshBrains



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/F, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, POV Janine, Pre-Femslash, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Janine wishes she never left the safe, academic comfort of her bedroom.





	Stuck In a Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat! I've never considered this pairing before, but now I'm totally shipping them!

Janine rubs her temples, her eyes aching from her computer’s glow. She wants to take a little break, but she can still hear Claudia and her friends laughing downstairs as they prepare to leave for the eighth-grade dance.

The need for an apple and a glass of milk wins out in the end, and she tiptoes downstairs, hoping to avoid the giggling gossip of a bunch of middle-schoolers. She nearly makes it to the last step when the unmistakable voice of Stacey McGill calls out, “Hi, Janine!”

Janine wants to roll her eyes, but her parents would kill her for being rude. “Hello, Stacey. Hello, girls,” she says, feeling flustered as they all turn to look at her. Then a little pang in her chest—they all look so _happy_ , so light and carefree in their teased hair and taffeta skirts. Even Kristy Thomas, who hates _anything_ fancy, looks happy to be there.

Claudia huffs in annoyance. “Aren’t you busy studying, Janine?”

“I just wanted a snack,” Janine says, and turns into the kitchen.

“Wait,” Stacey says, unfolding herself from where she’s sitting on the floor. She looks…nice. _Really_ nice. Elegant and sophisticated in a little black velvet dress and sheer polka-dotted tights. Her blonde hair is piled up in a sleek updo, making her look like a sunny version of Audrey Hepburn from _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_.

Janine wishes she never left the safe, academic comfort of her bedroom.

Stacey’s smile is earnest. “I just wanted to tell you,” she starts, cheeks pink, “to have a good night.”

“Oh,” Janine says. She feels underdressed and childish in her robe and nightgown, even next to an eighth-grader. “Well, thank you. You as well.”

Her face heats for an entirely different reason, but she’s not going to think about that now.


End file.
